


in the wood

by inwoo (arcane_hero), kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, Fantasy, Gen, Kid Fic, Non-Chronological, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/inwoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: Kankurou wish he could find a way home but not a frightened child in the forest.
Kudos: 1





	in the wood

**Author's Note:**

> Kankurou - 12 y.o.  
> Kiba - 9 y.o.

“Kankurou...”

“What?”

“I think he’s watching again.” Kankurou sighed wearily, opening his eyes. Of course, he was. It couldn't have been any other way.

The barn, where they stayed for the night, had no doors, but instead there was a dark hole of an opening, beyond which was the unknown, the dark forest, and the Beast. Kankurou knew the Beast had been watching them from the moment they entered the forest – he could see the horned shadow between the withered branches and crooked trunks, and the deeper the twilight, the more often and closer the dim eye sockets flickered. He tried his best to ignore the sound of his heart thumping in his chest and tried to look calm. He couldn't be afraid. It was the Kiba’s job. And if they were both afraid, they would never find their way home.

Kankurou swallowed as quietly as possible and turned to the empty doorway, peering into the darkness. A biting autumn wind violently tore the leaves from the sombre trees, whose branches writhed as if trying to bring them back. But there was no sign of the Beast. However, Kankurou knew that Kiba wasn't lying.

“Turn to the wall. And don't look through the doorway.” Kankurou moved slightly to the side so that Kiba could fit between him and the wall. He climbed over Kankurou and clung to him, closing his eyes, and pressed his face against his chest to make sure the darkness before his eyes did not take shape. At least that way he wouldn't be too scared; they might even be able to sleep.

The main thing was to wake up.

***

“What's your name?”

“KIba.”

Kankurou just wanted to find his way home; or at least to have his sister around so she could work something out. But he clearly didn’t want to find a boy in the woods, crying, with scuffed hands and clearly hungry. Kankurou didn't want the boy to follow him. He was only twelve, he couldn't even take good care of himself!

“Do you know how you got here?”

“No,” the boy sniffed, wrinkling his nose; his eyes filled with tears again.

“Hey, stop! No need to start crying again. You– You can come with me,” Kankurou blurted out, confused, and immediately after mentally slapped his forehead.

“Really? Do you know where to go?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Kankurou didn’t know. He had been wandering in the woods for hours after he had woken up in a pile of dead leaves under an old oak tree, and still hadn’t met anyone. He didn't even remember how he got here and whether he could ever return home, but decided not to show his confusion to the boy. Otherwise he will cry again.

“Come on, let's find something to eat.”

Shaking off leaves and small twigs from Kiba's hair, Kankurou held out his hand to him – what if he gets lost? – and moved on, hoping to find food, shelter and a home.


End file.
